


Stay Safe

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: A quick drabble about Quickshadow leaving Cybertron.





	Stay Safe

"Be careful," Heatwave managed, surprisingly tender. 

"I always am," Quickshadow replied with a quirky little smile that betrayed her inner turmoil. She was leaving her home. She was leaving to another planet. She was leaving Heatwave for the good of Cybertron. That was what she told herself. 

It wasn't necessarily true. 

"Stay safe," Heatwave rephrased his words, as if it changed anything. Perhaps it did. They wouldn't know until one of them died. Heatwave would never forgive her if he was called out one day to find her greyed form, bereft of all its usual sharpness and quick wit. Primus, he hurt just thinking about it. He felt dead. 

A small widening in her smile revived him instantly. "So you say. Goodbye, Heatwave." 

He felt as helpless and lost as a newspark on its first day. "Goodbye, Quickshadow."

Neither spoke the three words. Their bond said enough.

"Stay safe," Heatwave said again. Quickshadow blew a kiss at him.

"Always, for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad.


End file.
